


Hitting the Jackpot

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Series: Mayday Parker [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Peter Parker didn't want to meet Mary Jane, not knowing that she would turn his entire life upside down and change everything for him.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Mary Jane Watson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Mayday Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336846
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Hitting the Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts), [Lesbianwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianwitch/gifts).



"She'll be here any minute, Peter."

Peter sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose, adjusting his suit jacket reluctantly. "I still don't know why you set this up, Aunt May. Honestly, I don't need a date." He said as his aunt fixed his tie before the old woman gave him a stern glare, causing his frown to deepen to a look of concern.

"Says the young man who's so hopped up on a girl that he's scared to ask out. I swear if Ben were here he'd tell you to stop complaining." May snapped, stepping back to admire her nephew. She always told Ben that Peter was a very handsome young man, even if their nephew was a wallflower and a little on the brainy side.

"I am not scared of asking Gwen out, I just don't see the point in you setting me up for a blind date with someone I know nothing about. I bet she's not even into me."

"Nonsense, Peter. I'm sure Mary Jane will like you, besides she has a wonderful personality. She's a very sweet girl." Aunt May replied, her head snapping a little when the doorbell rang loudly. "Oh that's her, go answer the door Peter."

Peter sighed quietly and left the room quickly, descending the steps. _A wonderful personality... She's probably just saying that._ He thought bitterly, opening the door. His eyes widened in amazement when he found himself staring into a pair of breathtaking emerald green eyes, his throat went dry and his mouth moved but no sound came out.

 _I was not expecting that. At all!_ He thought in astonishment, watching as her red lips curled into a wry smile.

"Face it, Tiger. You just hit the jackpot."

Mary Jane Watson stood before him, her long red hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders. A black off the shoulder cocktail dress clung to her body with a silver necklace around her neck, making her far more beautiful than should be legal. The way her dimples became prominent when she smiled, the barely visible spots of freckles, her voice almost like honey, pure music to Peter's ears.

"Uh, hi. I'm... I'm Peter, Peter Parker. You're Mary Jane, right?" Peter asked, holding his hand out awkwardly. His hands were sweaty, his throat bobbing a little as he swallowed.

"Yep, my friends call me MJ though. Guess the name Mary Jane scares them or something, you okay? You're sweating." MJ quirked a perfectly trimmed eyebrow as she took his hand, shaking it with a cheerful smile. _Hm, strong grip. Part of me expected someone... Weird and small._ MJ thought, noticing right away that he was still shaking her hand. "Mind letting go?" She inquired, chuckling a little when he finally let go.

"Sorry. So, shall we?" Peter asked, smiling as she took his arm before leading her out the door. He stopped and held up a finger, calling back to May, "I'll be back, Aunt May!"

"Have fun you two!" Aunt May called with a smile, closing the door when the two started walking further from the house.


End file.
